


Afternoon Date

by andrearitsu



Series: BanG Dream! University AU (Working Title) [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, F/F, Polyamory, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Arisa and Saaya are headed to a cafe together after school, but it seems more people had planned to meet up at their designated date spot than they expected.





	Afternoon Date

The bell above the door rang as two high school girls in their third year entered the cafe. Ichigaya Arisa and Yamabuki Saaya had made their way here after school, holding hands as they stepped inside before Arisa quickly slipped her hand free and into her pocket before they stepped up to the counter to make their orders.

Upon receiving their orders, one coffee, one tea and two pieces of strawberry shortcake, they slinked behind the corner of the shop with their tray. There there were two tables by a sofa that couldn’t be seen from the windows outside that they sat down at, next to each other.

“Don’t you think we’re overdoing this, Arisa?”

“I’m our new student council president, I don’t want to risk harming my reputation.”

“You know that hurts to hear, to be honest.”

“Sorry…” Arisa leaned her head on Saaya’s shoulder, “It’s just, y’know, not normal for-”

“It’s uncommon, that doesn’t mean we’re not normal.”

“Right-right, uncommon. Even so, if word got out that the five of us had that kind of relationship…”

“I know, we might have people trying to tear us apart. Still, it’s just you and I today, can’t you rest a bit easy for now?”

“I’ll try, sorry.”

Arisa had known her feelings towards her fellow band members were complicated in just the first few months she had spent as Poppin’Party’s keyboardist. She had spent more than a full year just owning up to that before daring to bring up the idea of a polyamorous relationship. Perhaps she had been worried over nothing, as the past six months had seen her, Saaya, Kasumi, Rimi and Tae perfectly happy together.

Even so, she couldn’t help but worry that she’d get her girlfriends in trouble over it all. She knew their friends would be accepting regarding them all being girls, so many of them were into the same gender themselves after all, but five people dating each other was so out of the ordinary that she couldn’t predict anybody’s reaction.

“You worry too much.” Saaya picked up the strawberry from her slice of cake and held it out for Arisa to bite into, “But that’s part of what I like about you, I suppose.”

“I have to worry!” Arisa swallowed the strawberry, “Not like I can rely on the others when it comes to that.”

“True, they’re a bundle of free spirits.”

“You too, Saaya. Ever since your siblings started helping out at home more you’ve been like the spring breeze.”

Saaya picked up Arisa’s head by the chin and kissed her, the sweet taste of strawberry still lingering on Arisa’s lips. The two stayed joined together for several seconds of silence before Saaya finally pulled away, the shorter girl having a defeated look on her face as she burrowed herself into Saaya’s bosom.

“I almost let it slip out today.” Arisa said, feeling relaxed by Saaya’s heartbeats.

“That we’re dating?”

“Yeah, I ran into Okusawa-san while waiting for you.”

“Misaki-san, huh?”

“She seemed sad about something, but I didn’t want to pry.”

“Well, I think I know why that is.”

“Let me guess, _relationship issues_.”

“How did you guess?”

“Is there ever anything else when it comes to our circle of friends? It's like we’re all romantically challenged or something.”

“Again, that hurts to hear.”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way. Just that romance and relationships is all one fucked up pain to deal with a lot of the time.”

“How very poetic of you, miss honor-student.”

“You're the one who told me to relax.”

The bell by the cafe door rang once again and Arisa quickly sat herself back up, just in case whoever went inside was going to pass the corner as well. Saaya scooted up closer to her girlfriend and held onto her free hand as they continued eating their cake and drinking their hot drinks. It wasn’t a stranger who had entered the cafe, but rather the former vice-president of the Hanasakigawa student council and the guitarist of Roselia, Hikawa Sayo. Sure enough she did come passing by the corner only to spot the two girls sitting by one of the two tables.

“Oh, Ichigaya-san, Yamabuki-san, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Hi-Hikawa-senpai, good afternoon.” Arisa began feeling uneasy.

Sayo had always been fairly strict about appearances. Even though she had already graduated, Arisa could not think of a more dangerous person to run into in this situation. She subconsciously steeled her grip on Saaya’s hand and quickly took to sipping from her tea to try and calm herself down.

“What brings you here, Hikawa-senpai?” Saaya spoke with a warm smile.

“Truth to be told, I’m here to meet up with, ehm, someone.”

“A friend from your college or from Roselia, perhaps?”

“No, that’s not the case. She’s a high school student, same year as yourself but from another school. Haneoka Girls’ High School, to be exact.”

“Oh, from your sister’s old high school. Someone we know?”

“Well, perhaps.”

Both Arisa and Saaya found it odd that she was being secretive about who she was seeing, Sayo always tended to be fairly direct about things after all. Arisa cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

“So, are you doing well at your-”

“I’m surprised to see you here without Toyama-san in tow.” Sayo interrupted Arisa with her observation, “You always seemed glued together at the hips.”

“K-Kasumi? Ah, well, she’s got some class duties to take care of today.”

“I see.”

“Besides, we’re not _always_ together…”

“Pardon me for misunderstanding but I was firmly under the impression that the two of you were-”

The bell rang once more, followed by the sound of quick steps towards where the three girls were sitting. Sure enough, from around the corner came a girl clad in Haneoka’s third year uniform. It was none other than Hazawa Tsugumi, the keyboardist for Afterglow, panting and catching her breath as she stopped by the tables.

“Forgive me… for being… so late, Sayo.” Tsugumi spoke between her sporadic breathing, “I had to… had to help out with… the student council…”

“Oh geez, did you run all the way here?” Sayo got up from her chair and put her hand on Tsugumi’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t overexert yourself, you know how weak you get.”

Tsugumi put her arm around the older girl, taking a deep breath. Sayo simply smiled and ran her fingers through Tsugumi’s hair. Arisa and Saaya looked at each other to confirm what they were seeing before deciding to comment.

“Hikawa-senpai.” Saaya began, “Are you two perchance a, ehm…”

“A couple?” Arisa finished the question.

Sayo, who had just realized that she had acted before considering the company, wasn’t sure how to respond. Her face shifted between various expressions before settling on one that could best be described as defeated. Saaya, realizing the awkwardness of the situation, brought up the hand she was holding onto Arisa with, their fingers still entwined.

“It’s okay, we are as well.” said Saaya.

“Oh thank god.” Sayo slid back down on the sofa, her forehead now facing the table.

“Ehm, I’m not sure what just happened but…” Tsugumi had fully regained her breath, “Good day, Arisa-chan, Saaya-chan.”

Tsugumi went to get an order for herself before returning to the table, sitting down next to Sayo who was still in a fairly low state from the sudden embarrassment she had succumbed to. The girls briefly caught up with each other’s lives before eventually reaching the inevitable question.

“So, how did the two of you end up together?” asked Arisa, stirring her tea.

“It’s a little under a year and a half now, isn’t it?” Sayo looked at her girlfriend, “Since the cooking class?”

“Yeah, you came to me for help with baking cookies and things just kind of continued naturally from there on.”

“That’s so sweet.” Saaya smiled.

“What about you two?” Tsugumi smiled warmly.

“We met through Kasumi’s sudden obsession with forming a band, everyone knows that.” Arisa had a sip of her tea, “As for the rest, well, like you said it just kind of naturally led from one thing to another.”

“Do people know?” Sayo sounded a bit worried, “Like, your friends and family?”

“Ehm, well…” Arisa wasn’t sure how to respond.

“The rest of Poppin’Party have known all along, but we’ve not really come out to anyone else yet.” Saaya told a half-truth to not put Arisa and the rest at risk.

“Ugh, it’s the worst, isn’t it? The constant fear of what people will say?” Sayo was back to sulking on the table.

“Sayo, it’s okay.” Tsugumi patted her on the back, “At least you know your family won’t judge you for it now.”

“Did something happen?” Arisa’s interest piqued.

“Get this, I spend over a year preparing myself and finding out just how to tell my father that I’m dating another girl and that it’s a serious thing. I think I’m finally ready for it, preparing myself to do it the next time I come by our family home. As in, last night.”

“And what happened?”

“My sister. That’s what happened.”

“Hina-senpai didn’t mean anything bad by it, I’m sure.” Tsugumi moved on to petting Sayo on the head.

“We’re at the dinner table, it’s rather late but we’re all sitting there and suddenly she blurts out; _Oh hey, dad, I’ve got a girlfriend now! Cool, huh?_ ” Sayo groaned, “He was surprised but then smiled and congratulated her on being honest and trusting with him… How could I possibly follow up that?”

“That is a rather awkward situation, I suppose.” Saaya wasn’t sure how to respond without making things worse.

“Isn’t Hikawa-san, ehm, your sister that is, an idol?” Arisa looked perplexed.

“What about it?” Sayo’s voice was muffled.

“I thought she wasn’t allowed to date.”

“The contract only technically prohibits illicit behaviour and demonstrating or alluding to romantic relationships with boys, apparently.” Tsugumi explained, “I was quite surprised at the oversight myself but I’m happy for Hina-senpai.”

“Doesn’t matter, considering who she’s dating no one was going to stop her.”

“Who she’s dating?” Arisa and Saaya asked in unison.

“Well… I shouldn’t be talking to you about this. I’m not sure how open she is about it.”

“Then we won’t pry further. Still, like Tsugumi-san said, at least you won’t have to worry about being judged by your dad.” Arisa sighed, “I’m worried grandma will have a heart attack once I finally tell her about us.”

“It’s definitely a touchy subject.” Tsugumi continued, “I’ve kind of been lucky enough to grow up among friends who are like us - so I didn’t fear coming out that much.”

“Heh, makes sense.” Saaya chuckled, “When you go to the same school as Kaoru-san I have to assume you grow immune to people judging you for being gay.”

“Says the person who played her bride.” Tsugumi laughed.

“Hey, photoshoots don’t really count, do they? And two girls can’t _actually_ get married, not in this ward anyway… Not that I would mind being her actual bride, heh.”

“Excuse me?” Arisa looked at Saaya with a jealous gaze.

“Relax, I’m joking. Besides, I heard from Rimi-rin that she’s probably not as available as she appears.”

“Really?” Sayo had finally lifted her head back up from the table, “We’re talking about the guitarist for Hello, Happy World, right?”

“Seta Kaoru, yes.” Arisa went back to eating her cake.

“That flirt-monster actually has someone special to her? I never imagined that.”

“According to Rimi-rin. I can’t say for sure.”

“It’s true.” Tsugumi made her way back into the conversation, “I don’t know Seta-senpai that well but I was helping out the drama club during one of their performances and I could tell the difference between how she treated her fangirls to how she treated this one particular girl.”

“So I guess even a ladykiller like Kaoru-san can fall in love for real.” Saaya smiled, “Isn’t that nice, though? Romance that triumphs what passion there already was?”

“Well…” Tsugumi looked somewhat distraught, “I don’t know if Seta-senpai would agree with that considering… Sorry, now I’m the one gossiping about people behind their back.”

“It’s fine, we’re the ones who brought it up.”

The four girls spent a little while longer in idle chatter before they decided it was time to end their little impromptu double date. Arisa was relieved that things had turned out well, even if part of her wished she could have been a bit more honest about the nature of her and Saaya’s relationship. Getting ready to part ways, the two couples said their goodbyes on the street.

“Oh, Ichigaya-san.” Sayo faced the somewhat tense girl.

“Yes, Hikawa-senpai?”

“I just want to say that you look very nice with your hair down, it looks very mature and refined. Also, I’m sorry for assuming you were going out with a band member other than Yamabuki-san. I had the wrong impression.”

“Actually, it wasn’t all that wrong.” Arisa felt her heart skip.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I’ll tell you some other time…! Take care, senpai. You too, Tsugumi-san.”

“Right, take care…”

Sayo and Tsugumi simply shrugged at the odd parting comment before making their way towards the Hazawa residence. Saaya put her arm around Arisa as they walked off, the shorter girl not protesting at the public display of affection as they disappeared into the afternoon crowd on the street. Both couples feeling at ease knowing they had friends they could trust.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019! So, this was actually not the fic I intended to follow up the previous part with at first. But I decided to give Misaki some breathing room and focus on some characters that had yet to had their proper debut in this little sequel/university AU thingie I'm doing. I wasn't sure about how to write Sayo and Tsugumi, so I hope they turned out decent despite my lack of expertise on them compared to say, Kaoru, Chisato and Misaki who I am the most well-versed with at this point. Here's to another year of fics full of lesbians and angst, even if this one was lacking in the latter.


End file.
